black_featherfandomcom-20200214-history
Genetic perfection
The short version is that this absolutely is eugenics. There is not a particular human "race" that is considered superior since the concept of race has already been disproved. Ethnic groups are still recognised in society and in science but no longer socially relevant. "Genetic perfection" is absolutely based on the "quality" of one's genome and this can be determined through publicly documented genomes and third party diagnostic tools. The concept of "genetic perfection" came about due to a small percentage of humans with a mutation who when infected by the RVH virus, would develop some form of superhuman ability instead of succumbing to the common symptoms of the infection. These people were highly valued in Gunnedin as they are unable to transmit the virus and could pass their mutation down to their offspring. Research commenced in Gunnedin to develop methods to horizontally transmit this mutation to other humans but soon the intentions of this project became twisted and Gunnedin focused on other more sinister genetic research projects. When the virus was declared eradicated, people would no longer benefit from having the mutation but NGLUS had to maintain the people's interest in genetic projects and thus implemented a system of society based on "genetic perfection" as well as convincing Gunnedines that it was still relevant to surviving the Plague. Currently, it is unknown what constitutes a "perfect genome" but it is still an ideal that is drilled into Gunnedin culture that is highly profitable for genetic engineering companies. Because people's genomes are publicly available and easily accessed by NGLUS, it is a certain fact that the quality of one's genes directly correlates to one's place in society, their income and how they are treated by other people. Because people are constantly getting genetic procedures performed on themselves, their live children and unborn children to achieve "genetic perfection", there are telltale signs of someone that has achieved or is close to achieving "genetic perfection" or even just someone who has had a tampered genome. These physical traits include piebaldism, albinism, heterochromia iridis, vitiligo, etc. and are seen as attractive. Although some skin conditions such as acne vulgaris and eczema come as a result of genetic tampering, they are not necessarily viewed as attractive because they are still classified as illnesses or poorly executed genetic alterations. These side-effects of genetic tampering are often hidden with plastic surgery, clothing, medication or even more genetic treatments. Methods of promoting "genetic perfection" Intentional pollution of the slums The slums on the east side of the Gunnedin canal, especially in the south of Gunnedin are subject to unregulated dumping of carcinogens, endocrine disrupting chemicals (EDCs), etc. from the factory district. Although this may appear unregulated, this is actually perfectly regulated by NGLUS to reduce thief populations through cancer or infertility (since they are not wealthy enough to afford designer babies anyways). It does not work as well as intended because there is far more genetic diversity among thieves than the almost monocultural prole population but many thieves are still affected by unregulated dumping of hazardous substances. Gene therapy Generally for people after they are born to alter parts of their body to express an inserted or altered gene. Often for aesthetic purposes. Rarely are people who need actual gene therapy able to access it. Designer babies Procedures for embryos. It is quite common that some genetic procedures result in infertility so parents are unable to conceive their own children or it is advised against by genetic counsellors because of the increased chance of their children developing genetic diseases. Genetic counsellors are highly biased towards the designer baby company they work for and it is rare for genetic counsellors to work independently from a company. It is highly advertised that designer babies have lower risk of developing genetic diseases and lower risk of not being considered "genetically perfect" so it is highly sought after by rich proles. This procedure also keeps people in line. As more people opt for designer babies, more citizens are owned by the designer baby companies which are owned by NGLUS. Influencers and prize fighters Because prize fighters are essentially the equivalent of influencers for thieves (though thieves are far less susceptible to advertising), they will also be referred to as influencers. Influencers are basically billboards for genetic engineering companies. They are viewed as the beacon of "genetic perfection" either because they are engineered to be so or they are "naturally" born to be that way. They are sponsored to advertise these procedures and services to proles. Purpose of "genetic perfection" Any procedure that involves making insertions in prole genomes aids the Human Domestication Project to keep people in check. When people are encouraged to alter their genomes, it is easier to horizontally transfer human domestication genes which rapidly domesticates the population to keep them docile for NGLUS. Category:Genetics Category:Culture